Aye-Aye
The bizarre aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) is one of the most unusual primates on the planet, so much so that it was originally classified as a rodent. The thick coat of the aye-aye is slate grey to brown with white flecks from the long guard hairs, which are lighter at the tip. The face is paler than the rest of the body with large, leathery ears and striking, yellowish-orange eyes. The hands of the aye-aye are also highly distinctive, having elongated, thin fingers, which bear curved, claw-like nails. In particular, the third digit is so extremely thin that it appears to be little more than skin and bone. The aye-aye is the largest nocturnal primate and has a long, bushy tail. Endemic to Madagascar, the aye-aye is the world's largest nocturnal primate. Unlike other primates, the aye-aye's incisors are ever-growing which prevents the teeth wearing down from gnawing on wood and nuts. The aye-aye's fingers are thin and elongated and it has an extended third digit to locate and extract insect larvae from wood cavities. Roles *It played Gollum in The Lord Of The Rings (NatureRules1 Version) *it played Murice in Madagascar (ReMake) Gallery Aye-aye.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Aye_Aye_Wild_Kratts.png|Wild Kratts (2011-2018) 6D72yl43AOU8bk2PTl84K4EjyY8.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Aye-Aye (Artifex).png AHKJ Aye-Ayes.png AyeAyeLemur.png G002_Aye_Aye_a.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-05 184301.jpg Batw 045 aye-aye.png 9D5ABCE1-E631-47AD-9419-C79A896ED983.jpeg K.A.A..jpeg Star meets Aye-Aye.png Bob the Aye-Aye.jpeg MGPAM Aye-Aye.png BTKB Aye-Aye.jpeg Maurice_in_Madagascar.png Lucy as an Aye-Aye.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-aye-aye.png Chester Zoo Aye-aye.png Zoboomafoo Aye-Aye.png Books 6491D3CE-CF6E-4225-AF34-0622DA016380.jpeg 1769FE68-F00A-4F28-BCDD-1D865C863298.jpeg FA974226-F806-4C8E-A915-FC60DDBFFF5F.jpeg 3ECA2AFE-6B9C-474E-90BF-2DC06D6811B7.jpeg 1BF6FDAF-90ED-4B9C-AB4A-91FD3E2F1A7A.jpeg 222BD638-C945-471C-9D88-D24A7560A30F.jpeg 147A5309-A947-4165-AB47-9C71E6166C35.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (1).jpeg AE3EDAF0-2D50-57B6-9CCC-A68021887E4E.jpeg BF4FEBA1-3E61-68C7-0DDD-B79123998F5F.jpeg BFACC18F-8CCC-4597-9498-A9CC725AD9B6.jpeg CABDD29A-9DDD-5608-0509-B0DD836BE0C7.jpeg 7AABDB0C-F03C-4526-B241-F4548BDCEE45.jpeg 61FA40B1-4564-4A56-9E82-A4578DEDBD0E.jpeg 19BFC02D-9C28-464E-A7AE-1188A09A6643.jpeg B7930E81-C8D4-41F7-A1ED-42D1070BA016.jpeg 7FED106C-62A0-4715-AD15-21B77C92B94D.jpeg FD2DCFE9-1C49-46A5-8BBB-F57910776D3D.jpeg 9B9E8D0C-4DA5-4F55-9D76-29243CEBC2E4.jpeg 062263C9-BDF5-43EA-8E8A-E71445BDEA58.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Rango Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Island Excursions Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Gorillas and Other Primates Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:I Wonder Why the the Dodo Is Dead Animals Category:What Are You Looking At (Sara Stanford) Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals